Trumpets and War
by NoThisIsNotChelz
Summary: Bella is a princess and her father goes to war with the Cullens. What happens when her father is defeated and Bella is now a slave. And what happens when Edward proves her wrong? Will there be love?
1. Chapter 1

I'm 17. I'm Isabella. I'm Princess Isabella.

I wish I could just be treated normal. I wish people would not bow before me and pretend like I am so much better than them.

My father and I were at the training grounds. I spent a lot of time here. My dad always wanted me to be able to protect myself. I was horrid with a knife and a bow, but I could use a sword fairly well. We were fighting. I had come closer and closer to beating him. Of course we were using wooden sword.

I swung my wooden sword in his direction. He hit it with his own. I went from a different direction and he matched. He went for an attack of his and I hit his sword. It flew out of his hand. He stared at me in shock.

"I never thought I would see the day my baby girl would beat me." He said, a smile forming on his lips.

"I do apologize father." I said smiling. I was glad. I beat him. No cheating. No letting me win.

"If any one should be making apologies it is me for not being strong enough."

"Don't worry father, I'll let you win every now and again." He laughed as I copied the words he used when I was younger. I could see us. Me just a child, I was crying cause I couldn't win.

"That is good, but I must speak with you Isabella."

"Yes father."

"Come with me." I dropped my sword and weaved my arm through his held out one. We started the walk back to the palace.

"As you know, we are at war with Criterion. What you are unaware of is that we are losing."

"But father, we have never lost." I said stunned.

"I am aware of this. Tomorrow I will send out all my troops. If they fail, I will be assassinated. I want you to know that I love you. I want you always to be strong. I apologize for the fate that you might have." If they were to win I would be a slave. For the rest of my life. They could do whatever they wished with me.

"Father. Do not-" I was interrupted. He knew what I was going to say.

"I know that you want us to come back victorious. As do I. It may not happen as you and I wish. I just want you to be happy. No matter what becomes of me. I love you. And if I do happen to not come back, take my sword." His sword was his most prized possession. He rested on the mantel and I knew that he would not take it to war.

"I love you father. I will pray for you."

"Pray for all. Never mourn me. I will die for my country. Do not be sad. Be happy for what glorious life I have shared with my lovely daughter."

"I will always love you. I thank you for everything you have ever done. I know mother would be proud. Of both of us." I kissed his cheek. It wasn't a good bye. It was just a precaution, but it seemed as if he was going to die any minute. I was sure that he would walk away from this.

I walked into my room after entering the palace. Lunch was waiting for me and I ate in silence. After wards I took a long warm bath. I went to sleep as it turned dark out.

I awoke mid-day. I had had night mares in the night and did not sleep peacefully.

My maid tried to dress me, but I dismissed her. She would insist in dressing me in a dress. I would not have it. I dressed into dark washed jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. It wasn't normal. Not of royal or peasants, but it was what I liked.

I walked into the foyer. Any minute someone was going to arrive. It would either be my father or it would be someone else.

The palace gates opened. Seven people walked forward.

They were arranged to where a man and woman were slightly ahead. None of them were my father. I fell to the floor and cried. No. This was not happening. I wanted him to come back. I wanted my father.

"No. No. No." I cried.

"We are all very sorry." The one in the front said.

"You should have though about that before you killed him!" I said.

"HE should have thought about that BEFORE starting a war." A beautiful lady in the back said.

"Rose!" The largest guy barked at her.

"You should come with us." The man in front said. I knew I had no choice. By law they owned me now. I was there slave. They could do what ever they wanted with me.

No. I could not go with them. I had to find a way out.

"No." I argued. "I will take my horse." He was fast and could help me get away.

"Fine. Your maids will pack your things."

I went upstairs and changed into riding clothes. I was fully aware girls were suppose to ride side saddle. I preferred not to though. I didn't wear a dress either. I hated dresses. I put on an outfit similar to a guys, with a little twist.

I went into my father's study. It was fairly large with bookcases lining the walls. There were two desks in the room. One was my father's. One was mine. I went to his and pulled out a small knife of his. I went to mine and did the same. I was no good with a knife, but they were good to have. I tied a leather belt around my waist. I slid the two knifes into their holders then I took down the sword.

It was a beautiful heap of silver. It was amazingly light for the mass of sword it was. It was sharp. I slid it onto the belt.

I knew how to fight and would.

I ran out to the stables. I was an experienced rider. My favorite horse was the one I chose. Night. He was a black mare, much larger than me. I needed help to get onto of his most of the time. That is if I was in a dress. I hopped on him easily. He was already saddled. I started to ride back.

I turned. I ran the horse. This was a fast stallion. It would be hard to catch him. I ran into the forest. I knew it was dangerous, but I couldn't go back. I ran the horse and ran him. After an hour of two not only was I in pain from riding, but the horse was tired from galloping. I slowed him down. I could hear a creek in the distance. I rode up to it and, I hoped off of night and we drank in unison from the cold water.

I laid back into the cool grass relaxing. Bouncing up and down was not my favorite thing to do. I let Night graze as I stared at the stars.

A tear fell from my cheek. I missed my father. I loved him and now I had no one. I was lost. I had no where to go. There was nothing for me to look forward too. A man walked into my view. I hopped up.

It was obvious that he was homeless.

"Hello, darling. How are you doing?" I expected to ruin into a man like this. They were everywhere.

"Leave now." I threatened.

"Are you threating me, lovely?" He smiled at me evilly.

"Yes. Leave." I placed my hand on the sword. I was positive it was too dark for him to see. I heard him pull out a knife. A small one. Like the one I got out of my father's drawer. I could see the glint of silver in the night.

"Let's see if you change your mind." I wasn't going to fight unfairly. Even if I was a woman. I pulled the knife out of it's case. I was glad that I had tied up my horse. He would have surely ran if he wasn't tied. I was thankful that my father had taught me to fight. I knew well.

"Let's see you try." We walked in a circle. I switched hands as we walked. Left to right. Right to left.

He lunged forward. I jumped back. He went again, this time slicing my leg. I bit my lip. Wow that hurt. I lunged with my knife, getting his across the cheek. Just as I sliced his check he stabbed my arm with his knife. I dropped mine as he pulled his knife out. I screamed. That was worse than the leg.

His knife was placed on my neck and he shoved me onto the ground. He licked my neck. It was revolting.

"I see you changed your mind."

"No." I stated.

"Too bad." His lips collided with mine. It was not of any use to scream. I slid my knife out it's slot while he was distracted by my lips. I pulled my hand back. I shoved the knife into his neck. I could hear his gasp for air then lay limp after a few seconds. I shoved him off of me. I collected both of my knifes and washed them in the creek.

I didn't want to rip my own clothing so, with my knife I ripped apart the man's shirt. I tied it tightly around my arm. I was in a lot of pain, but it would make the bleeding stop. I tied another strip across my leg.

Then I heard something. I didn't want to deal with another person so I hurried and mounted Night and galloped into the night.

Edward PVO

The fight was easy. His army was not match for ours and with us being vampires, we easily killed their king. We went to their place. As rules stated we now owned all that was his. Including his daughter. Of course, most would use her as a slave or as a piece of meat. My family was different. We planned for her to be a princess as she was. Everyone agreed. Well, except Rose.

She broke into tears as we entered then straighted up. Demanding that she take her horse. Carlisle agreed. I searched her head for something, but there was nothing. I could not read her mind. I knew of no princesses that would deliberately ride. Then I saw Alice's vision. Isabella, running away.

"I'll follow her." I said as Alice explained the vision to the other's. I took my horse. He was strong. Just as the one that Bella was riding was. I was only a few minutes behind her. I rode slower. Deciding that it would be best if she did have some time alone. I got to where I was at least and hour behind her before I road. I could smell her. She was bleeding. And there was some one else. I could hear them fighting. I rode faster. It stopped suddenly. I could hear her walk around. I was only minutes away. Then I was upon her.

I could see that she killed the man. She was mounting her horse. She went. Off in a hurry. I followed her. I didn't care about the man. I knew a princess would not kill with out a reason. Then again I didn't know a princess could kill.

Bella PVO

Who ever it was, was getting closer. I pushed Night as hard as I could. He was right on my tail. I refused to look back. His horse was panting hard. He couldn't push her much farther. He stopped his horse. I looked back. It was one of the princes.

I kept riding. I knew he would come. I rode for a couple of hours before I had to stop. I was at another creek. It was freezing. I tied up Night. Near the creek so he could eat and drink. I was just going to rest for a little while, but I ended up falling asleep under the stars.

When I awoke it was warm and there was a fire. I jumped up and pulled out my sword. He just sat there watching me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"For you to come back. We are not going to hurt you."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I don't know. You don't have to come."

"I won't."

"Then I will wait till you change your mind." I searched for his sword. He didn't have one, but he noticed.

"No sword?"

"I think I will be fine with out it." I placed my sword back into it's holder.

"Why did you kill him?"

"We didn't. One of our men disobeyed orders."

"Did he cry."

"No."

"Did you?" I asked.

"No." He said confused.

"I did." I said.

"I apologize."

"Me too."

I stood up and untied Night. I mounted her. He was mounted also. I ran her forward. He followed me. He let me go a head of him by a few minutes. I rode for another hour or so. I dismounted when I came across another creek. There seemed to be a homeless camp there, but Night really needed a drink. The sword was getting heavy so I stupidly took it off, hooking it to Night.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Damn it.

"Go away." Another stupid homeless person. He walked right up to me and I reached for my sword. He caught my hand. He pulled his sword out with the other hand.

"No sweetie." He shoved me against a tree and pushed his lips to mine forcefully. I screamed bloody murder.

"No one can hear you." He pulled of my shirt and unbuttoned my pants. I screamed again. No way was I going to let him do this. He slapped me across the face. I kicked him. He slapped me again. Harder this time. Then once more. I started to cry.

"Aw are we crying?"He stood up and kicked me a few times in the ribs. I screamed every time which just mad him kick harder.

I heard another horse ride up.

Edward PVO

I could hear her screaming. I ran as fast as I could. I had to save her. I loved her.

It was weird. I wanted her blood, but I wanted her more. She was intoxicating.

Bella PVO

I knew who it would be. He pulled the guy off of me. The man had his sword and he swung it at my savior. He grabbed it from the man and bent it in two. He threw it on the ground then threw the guy against a tree. He was unconscious, but not dead.

The Prince looked at me. I just laid there. Shirtless, and cried. I was so close to losing everything. He walked over to me picked up my shirt and slid it on me. I couldn't help, but throw my arms around him. He just bent a sword in half, but he saved my life. He stiffened at first then relaxed.

"Thank you." I replied simply.

"Your welcome. I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella."

"Are you ready to go back." He asked with his arms still around me.

"I- I- I don't know."

"How about we go slow on the way back. That way you can think."

"Okay." I mounted my horse, as he mounted him. We didn't go fast at all. The horses were at a slow trot.

"Why did you run?" Edward asked me.

"You know the laws."

"I do. But, you don't know us."

"Well, I had the chance and I took it."

"And I caught you."

"I could have killed you that first night."

"Are you sure about that?" I had a flashback of what just happened.

"How did you bend that sword."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He replied.

"I think you do."

"I'm just strong."

"No one is that strong."

"Someone is."

I dropped the subject and we started talking about his kingdom. He told me he was next in line to rule and that all the people I saw were his siblings. Emmett and Rose were married. As were Jasper and Alice.

Then I told him about my kingdom. We went all day talking and I was falling in love with Edward. I knew that I shouldn't and that I should hate him for taking away the one good thing in my life. I just couldn't.

As night fell I was very tired.

"How about we stop." I said barely able to stay awake.

"Come closer." I rode closer to him. Suddenly he lifted me off of my horse and onto his. He grabbed the reins of my horse and connected the two together. I laid back against his chest and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was very cold. I was still in Edward's arms. I was surprised at how cold his skin was. He smelled wonderful though. I snuggled deeper into his chest. He laughed then realizing what I had done I pulled away.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" He asked.

"Yes. Tell me what I said." I said sleepily.

"Nothing too important. Just my name a few times." I blushed bright red.

"Bella, I did not mean for you to be embarrassed.

"How am I not to be."

"Well, maybe I like you too." I smiled at what he said and blushed again. We rode out of the forest. We were back at my palace.

"That was quick." I said.

"Yes. We can go to your new home now." I tensed up. He noticed.

"Don't be nervous. I am sure they will all love you."

"I doubt that."

"Well, Rose might not. She can be a monster sometimes." He laughed, but I didn't get the joke.

"Great. I think I can ride my own horse now." He picked me back up and set me down. I wanted to do exactly what I did the first time. To turn and run. I didn't though. I went forward with Edward.

It took a while to get to his house. His palace was bigger than mine. It was beautiful. I walked in to stand under a huge chandelier.

A young girl walked up in front of me. She had to be close to my age. She was pixie-like and was smiling brightly.

"I see Edward found you. I'm Alice." She held her hand out and I shook it.

"Bella."

"Well Bella," Edward said. " It has been a long trip and I am sure you would like to get cleaned up and eat. Alice will show you to your room." I nodded my head and followed Alice as she skipped ahead. She lead me into a huge room. It wasn't bigger than mine at home, but it was still very nice.

"Maddie ran you some water. We heard of your arrival. All your bags have been unpacked and are in the closet."

"Thank you." I said as she walked out of the door.

"You are more than welcome."

I climbed into the steaming hot water and relaxed. It felt so good. After a while I climbed out and got dressed. I put on some more riding clothes. I just didn't feel like wearing a dress. I brushed my hair out and pulled it up when I realized how hungry I really was.

I walked into my room and a delicious smell hit me. There were all kinds of food on the table. I sat down and eagerly started to eat. I was so hungry.

I was just finishing up when Edward walked into my room. I smiled up at the angel before me. I couldn't help, but wonder if his feelings matched mine. If his were just a fragment of mine.

Also I couldn't help but wonder what life had ahead for me. Would I stay a princess or would I turn in a slave, forced to accomplish what ever was before me with no complaints. What ever was ahead I knew that I was always going to have these feelings for this wonderful prince of mine. Nothing could change these last few days we spent together.

"Hello, Bella. I'm sure you were hungry."

"Oh, yes. I'm sure you were the same."

"Something similar. Yes. Have you taken a liking to your new room?" What kind of question was that? It was magnificent.

"I suppose it will do." I said with an evil smile across my face.

"I suppose so."

"What do you have planned for me?" I had to know. This wasn't a joke. It was my life.

"I'm not sure. I suppose you are not exactly a princess anymore, but you are not going to be stuck with this life. At any moment if you want to leave you can. I also want to let you know that you will not be a slave. You will be able to live your life with us. As if you were family."

"Why would you do that? You barely know me and they don't know me at all."

"They know, I know. You that is."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"...Nothing." I was past confusion. We sat in silence.

"Bella, would you like to go somewhere?" He said breaking the quietness.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see. Come on." He stood and held his hand out for me. I took is and we walked forward. We walked out to the stables where I could see Night in her stall.

"Do you mind riding with me?" He asked. I shook my head no and blushed.

He signaled for one of the hands to come forward. He did so.

"Angelo will you please bring me my horse." He did so. He walked farther down the stalls to where I could no longer see. He led out a monstrous horse. He was white. White as Snow. And he was huge. The largest horse I have ever seen.

"Wow." I said. Edward laughed. He was prepared in minutes as more hands came to help. Edward and I walked up to the beast. I was shocked. He was so beautiful.

Edward picked me up and placed me on him. Then he got on himself. Behind me this time. He rode forward then he started to go faster and faster. The strength of the horse was amazing. I found my self wrapping my arms around Edward and holding on tight.

Then, realizing who I had just wrapped my arms around I quickly let go. He seemed to notice and chuckled. The horse bounced up and I almost flew off. I grabbed Edward's shirt tight. Not bothering to let go. I laid my head on his back and put my hands on his chest. The worst thing he could do was reject me right? Right?

He sowed down the horse and I didn't even get a chance to look where we were before he pulled me in front of him. He was so strong. I mean, I'm not fat, but that could not have been easy. He started in my eyes and I stared back. I wanted to close the gap between us. I didn't know if it was right though. I was debating with myself when he leaned forward...

Oooh, what is he leaning forward for? I promise it is not a kiss...yet...ha ha...how does Bella react...and what does Edward do with his secrets?


	2. Chapter 2

He leaned towards me, going past my awaiting lips and to my ear.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." He whispered. I closed my eyes. He was close, but I wanted him to be closer. I shivered, it wasn't cause I was cold.

"Tell me then." I said. I was starting to wonder what it was that he had to tell me.

"I don't think you want to know." He said, pulling his head back to look in my eyes. All he would find was confusion.

"What is it?" I asked once more.

**Edward PVO:**

I had to tell her. I loved her, it was like I was being pulled to her. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to hold her close and never let go. I wanted her to be mine and only mine. I had to do it. I had to take the chance that she would go running scared.

"Bella, I am a vampire." I said.

"A what?" She asked confused. I looked into her eyes. All that there was, was confusion.

"I am a vampire." She looked confused and bewildered at first then she started to laugh.

"Oh, that's funny Edward."

"Bella. I'm not kidding." I pulled her off of the horse.

"Of course you are." She said, shoving me in the shoulder.

"Let me prove it to you." I said. I thought about what to do then I did it.

**Bella PVO:**

He had to be kidding there was no way. He pulled me off the horse saying that he was going to prove it to me. I didn't know how he could prove that to me, but he seemed confident of himself.

"Bella, stand her okay."

"Okay." I said. I looked into his eyes and in less than a second they were twenty feet away from me.

"How did you do that?" I asked oblivious.

"Bell, I'm telling the truth." He said back infront of me.

"No."

"Yes." He said now behind me. I turned quickly. He wasn't there.

"Bella." He said from the right of me. I turned shocked. I was speechless. I had no idea what to , to feel, to say.

"I- I-," Everything started to spin and slowly everything started to go black. The last thing I remembered was cold, stone arms catching me.

I woke up in my bedroom. It was cold. I opened my eyes to see the window open. I sat up looking around to the rest of my room. Edward was sitting at the desk.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello."

"So, you weren't kidding?" I said.

"No. I will understand if you want to leave. I will be in my room if you want to speak with me." He left the room, closing my door behind him.

I liked Edward. Too much perhaps. He was just one of those people that you always want to be around that you never want to separate from. He was here now and it took me a few minutes to realize that I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here with him. I was falling for him, and falling fast. I stood up and was about to walk out the door when I realized I had no idea where Edward's room was. I walked out of my room anyway.

I saw Alice and stopped her.

"Alice, do you know where Edward's room is?" I asked.

"It is down the hall, but he is out in the gardens." She said, smiling brightly.

"Oh. Well, if you see him tell him I am looking for him." I said.

"Of course." She said as she walked off.

I went back into my room and decided to take a warm bath. I walked into the bathroom and started to run the water. I waited for it to fill up then undressed. I stepped in slowly, the skin slowly getting used to the hot water. I got in and laid my head back, relaxing. Then I heard a knock on the wall. I looked up quickly, no one was in the room.

"Bella?" Oh no. I recognized the voice. Edward. I was thankful that he was not in the room.

"Don't come in here Edward." I said. Getting more and more nervous.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't. Finish taking your bath. When your done say my name. I'll hear it." I heard the door closed and finished washing off. Afterward I got out and put on a pair of blue jean shorts and a black long sleeve shirt. (I'm sorry if you like those huge ugly dresses, but I can't stand them, so deal.)

When I had brushed my wet hair and decided I was ready I stood in the middle of my room and said Edward's name.

"Edward?" I asked. The door came open and in walked Edward, just a few seconds later.

"Bella." He said.

"I decided-" I was interrupted by another man coming into the room. I was pretty sure his name was Carlisle.

"Edward, son, I need you to come with me. Now." He said before walking back out.

"I'll be back Bella." He said walking out.

**Edward PVO:**

Bella was just about to give me her answer when I was interrupted by Carlisle. I knew it was probably about the celebration ball tonight. I walked into his study where him and the rest of the family was.

"Edward! Good! Now we can start!" Alice said excitedly.

"Alright then." Carlisle said. " I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. No more betting about who can eat the most human food or who can embarrass the most people."

"Yes Sir." We all said in union.

"Oh, and Edward. I will put it upon you to escort Bella." If she wants to go. I thought to myself. Carlisle went through a few more rules then told us to go. I stopped Alice.  
"Hey, Alice, could you maybe make sure Bella has a dress for tonight?"

"Of course Edward. I will take her shopping now. Did you talk to her?"

"Not yet." I said.

"Well, you will have to wait because, I am taking her with me." Alice said evilly. I knew that she knew, what Bella was going to say. And I would know if she was not blocking me out.

**Bella PVO:**

Alice came into my room about an two hours ago telling me that there was a ball tonight and I had to get a dress for it. She whisked me off, shopping, and bought be a beautiful navy blue dress.

We were back in my room now. She was just finishing up doing my hair. I didn't even care anymore. All I could think about was Edward. I let her have her fun, while I thought about if Edward liked me or not.

A few minutes later Alice was done and let me look at myself in the mirror. It was like there was a new me. I looked...good. I looked like a princess.

"Thank you." I said, speechless to Alice.

"Your welcome. Well, I am going to go get dressed." Alice said before leaving. I slipped on my shoes and walked down the hall. I had to figure out what room was Edward's. I walked toward the general area Alice had pointed in. I saw a maid walking down the hall, and just as I had stopped Alice before. I stopped this girl.

"Um, do you know where Edward's room is?" I asked.

"Of course. It is the second door on the left." She pointed to it and I walked towards it. I knocked on the door and it swung open. Edward and I starred at each other for the longest time.

"You look beautiful Bella." He said, not looking half bad himself.

"Thank you Edward. You look lovely yourself."

"Thanks. Come in Bella." Edward was in a tux with a navy blue vest, the exact color of my shirt. I walked in and he closed the door behind me.

"I guess I should tell you that I do not plan on leaving." I said, nervous of his reply. It wasn't exactly me coming out saying that I was falling for him, but it was a step in that direction.

"Good! I was hoping you would." He said, a huge smile across his lips.

"Really?" I asked. Maybe he did have feelings towards me.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind me escorting you to the ball tonight."

"Of course not." I said.

"Good." He said.

Edward and I talked until it was time to go into the ball room. We went together, my arm weaved through his.

We walked up to his family who happened to be gathered in a circle. There were already a lot of people there so I supposed me and Edward were late.

"Bella, would you like something to drink?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said. Leaving it up to him to decide what to get me. He left my side, leaving me with his family.

"So, what are we celebrating?" I asked, confused by the whole thing.

"About that," said the tall, beautiful girl named Rose. "I didn't think you would come to a celebration of your father's death. He must not have meant much to you." She said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Wha- What?" I asked, too shocked to understand.

"Your. Daddy. Died." Pretty much everyone who heard her, shot her dirty looks.

"I-" I turned around to run. I ran into something hard and cold...I ran into...

Uh-oh...what or who is it?...You'll never know...IF you don't review. So, after this does Bella still want to stay? Or does she leave? Will Edward go with her? Or will she even tell him. What reaction does Bella have?...Next Chapterrrr...

srry this one is short ... I just loved the cliffie...review for the NEXT one


	3. Chapter 3

"I-" I turned around to run. I ran into something hard and cold...I ran into...

Edward. I looked up at his eyes for a split second. If looks could kill Rose would be dead at the very moment. I walked passed him and ran to my room. Past the starring guest I locked the door to my bedroom.

I wanted to leave, but where would I go? I wanted things to be back to the way they were. When I was happy and my father was alive. But, who cared what I wanted. I was just a slave who got the opportunity to be royal again.

I heard a knock on the door. Currently I was bent over on the floor crying, right in front of the door.

"Bella, open the door please. Let me talk to you. Talk to me." I wanted to let him and jump into his arms and let him comfort me, but it wasn't what I was going to do.

"Go away." There was no way he could have feelings for his slave. I was just another girl put into their power.

"Bella, please open the door." I whispered a no. If he was a vampire he would be able to hear it.

"Okay then. If you want to see me, either call my name or you can come to my room after the ball. Good bye Bella." I guessed he walked off and I stood up. I pulled of the dress and put on a silk night gown.

As people celebrated down stairs, I mourned upstairs. As people danced the night away downstairs, I cried the night away upstairs. As people were drinking and eating downstairs, I sobbed and had nightmares upstairs.

After a few hours of tossing and turning only getting a few hours of sleep. I got up. The ball was over and if Edward's promise was true, he would be in his room. I walked down the hall to it, quite so I didn't disturb anyone and knocked on the door.

**Edward PVO:**

I was required to be at the party. I would much rather have been upstairs, comforting Bella. I would rather be up there then, down here where everyone had one to many glasses of wine and all the girls that couldn't even compare to Bella, flirted with you.

But No. I had to be downstairs instead of with my love.

When the party was over I took a quick bath then put on some cotton sleep pants. (I don't care about the UGLY attire they wore back then. Deal.) I stayed shirtless. There was no reason to put on a shirt. There was no reason to put on PJ's and act as if I was about to go to sleep.

I was pulling back the gold, silk comforter when I heard a knock at the door. It supposed me because, I had been so wrapped up thinking about Bella, I didn't even hear her approach. I listened to her steady heart beat then opened up the door.

**Bella PVO:**

The door flew open immediately and Edward and I stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"I couldn't sleep." I said truthfully.

"Neither could I Come in." Through all the things that had happened I could not help, but crack a smile at that one. I walked through the door and into his room. ( for those of us who are slowww...Edward can not sleep because he is a vampire...i no HA HA ha ...ha?)

"I'm sorry for Rose's behavior Bella, she is just, what is the right word? Territorial?"

"It's okay. It was bound to happen sooner or later, Rose was just the person to say something first. She was right. I should have not been there. It was wrong of me." I said.

"No, it was wrong of me. I should have never asked Carlisle to invite you, or even tell you about it. Or at the very least I could have told you what it was for."

"Edward, there is a slight difference between celebrating your father's death and celebrating a victory."

"I suppose there is. I do still apologize." He said.

"I forgive, although there is nothing for you to be sorry for." I yawned and it did not go unnoticed by Edward.

"I think the Princess needs to sleep." He said, picking me up, bridal style, and carrying me to his bed. He laid me down and covered me up. Then to my surprise he laid down next to me. I snuggled closer to him and thankfully he responded by wrapping his arms around me.

He started to hum an amazing composition until I was sound asleep and the music had faded into a single note.

I dreamed a horrible dream of my father's death. I was right there, and then Edward was killed. It never showed who was killing them, but I was scared. I wake up screaming. Edward was straddling me gently shaking my shoulders. I was breathing hard, and Edward being over me was causing me to breathe even harder.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, concern all over his face.

"Yes." I said, once I had caught my breath and I could think clearly.

"Good. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No." I didn't. He did not need to know how I felt. It would just show weakness.

"Okay then. I was wondering if you would accompany me to lunch. That is after the hearing." He said, removing himself, from over me and sitting beside me on the bed.

"Hearing?" I asked, confused over what he was speaking of.

"What about it?" He questioned. I noticed that he had grown uncomfortable.

"What is it about?" He sighed before reveling the answers.

"What to do with your kingdom."

"It is no longer my kingdom and I would love to have lunch with you. See you in a couple of hours." I said before exiting his room. I only got a few steps before I ran into something hard and cold, for the second time. It was Alice.

"Hello Bella." She greeted.

"Hi Alice. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. So. I hear you are going to lunch with Edward." She had something planned I could see it in her eyes.

"Yes. I am."

"Well. I was wondering if I could maybe help-you-get-dressed." She ran together the last few words jumping up and down.

"I guess." Who was I to tell her no. I should let her have her fun.

Unfortunately what was fun for Alice, was torture to me. She stuck me in a elegant black dress with terrorizing heels. My hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and was curled to perfection. I had no idea how she did it, but it was done.

Just as she walked out of my room , Edward walked in. He closed the door behind him then looked towards me. He just stared for a few moments.

"Beautiful." He barely whispered. Although Edward was talking about me, he didn't look so bad himself. He was in an all black tux with a white tie. It was, no, he was stunning. I loved his blond hair, how it was always tousled to perfection. Messy, but it a clean messy way.

I walked over to him.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said taking the arm, that he held out for me, and looping mine around it.

Edward and I went to a huge garden. There was a small table in the middle of it and chef's were serving us. When we were done we walked through all the maze of flowers. I was sure it was on castle grounds I had just never noticed it before.

Edward and I spent the entire time getting to know each other. He would ask me a couple of questions then, I would ask mine. I learned a lot about him, and his family, not to mention vampires. And I found myself falling in love with Edward.

It was weird. Falling in love with a prince who practically pulled everything that you held dear to you away. He took my one and only family member left. My father. The king. He took my kingdom and he took me away.

What I did take for granted was that even though he could have thrown me in the barn with the cows, he kept me inside. Treating me like I was still a princesses. Probably better than I was treated at home.

And this man who had taken all of this, and given something back, was who I was in love with. I could not help, but love everything about him. His smell, his speech, his looks, and most importantly, his personality. In smaller words. I loved him.

What I was confused over is if he loved me or not.

( I know a lot of people write in Edward's PVO's and I am too in this one if you noticed, but I don't like to do it so it won't happen often and it won't be long...back to story)

Edward walked me back to my room after our night together, and I found myself reluctant to let him go. I was tempted to tell him to stay with me.

"Good Night Edward." I said once we reached my room. I opened the door walking in, a cold hand stopped me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked. I was confused and I was sure that it was written all over my face.

"What?" Curiosity getting the better of me.

"This," he said as he leaned forward. I hoped to God that he did not miss my lips this time.

(thought about stopping here so you better love me and Review)

He did not miss my lips. His crashed into mine and mine reacted to the impact of his. Our lips moved as one and after I was out of breath I pulled away, gasping for breathe. Edward chuckled.

"Not funny." I said.

"I though so." He said, kissing me lightly one more time, at the edge of my lips before walking away. I watched him walk away for a while then I walked back into my room. I went into my room and took a long hot bath, knowing that I could not go to sleep if I tried.

After the water got cold, I got out. I went and laid down, tossing and turning without a minute of sleep for a couple of hours. I could not stop thinking about Edward and I wanted him here with me.

"Edward." I said accidentally. I threw my hand onto my mouth and heard a chuckle as my door opened and closed again.

"Thinking of me?" He asked, a joking.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Don't be. It's not as if I was asleep."

"Lay with me and sing that song Edward." I said, remembering the lullaby he had hummed last night.

"Yes my love." He crawled beside me on the bed. I stayed under the cover and him onto. I snuggled up close to him and he put his arm around me. He started to hum my lullaby and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the morning I woke up with a pounding head ache. I moaned and rolled over in my bed, into something cold and hard. Edward.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah." I lied. Another stab of pain shot through my head and I stuck my hand to it, and moaned. A single tear fell out of my eye.

"Bella, tell me what is wrong." Edward said, beside me.

"Head ache." I explained.

"Should I call the doctor?"

"No. I will be fine." I was terrified of doctors. I did not want any of them coming near me. I felt Edward's hand push mine aside, feeling my forehead. His hand was cold and made my head fell better. He removed it after a few seconds and I grabbed it, holding it to my forehead. He laughed lightly and spoke.

"Love, you have fever. Let me call the doctor for you."

"No." I refused.

"Not now but if it is not better by afternoon, I am calling.

I know it is not a huge cliffie, I gotta keep you all coming back though...REVIEW if you want the chapter sooner. Alerts and Favorites do not count, although I do enjoy them. And I am sorry if the grammar if bad towards the middle. I was falling asleep as I wrote and was typing without looking. I didn't bother going back.

Xoxo

NoThisIsNotChelz


	4. Chapter 4

My head was not better an Edward insisted on calling. I knew I would be fine. It was just one of those days where you didn't feel as good as you should. I was dying or anything. The doctor walked in, no older than myself. He was tall and muscular, with black hair and a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Black." (Jacob) He said shaking my hand.

"Bella." I said.

"Well what seems to be the problem today?" (My dick head doc always asks that...goodness I hate doctors...except Carlisle.)

"Headache." I said looking at Edward. I could tell something was wrong with him. He was unhappy. He looked like someone had just told him his dog got run over.

"Hm..." Jacob did everything that doctors do, then gave me some instructions before leaving. All he said was to rest and drink lots of fluid. I didn't need to pay someone to tell me that. Edward stayed with me until I started to feel better. It was around seven so a maid brought me some food. I ate with Edward starring at me. It made me feel weird but it gave me a reason to stare at him.

When I finished up Edward and I sat there a few seconds staring at each other.

"I think I am going to take a bath." I said to Edward.

"Alright, you can come see me if you want when you are done." He said before disappearing. I took a bath quicker than I thought possible ready to get back to Edward. When I walked into his room, he pulled me to he and I gasped in surprise. I didn't even get to knock before he pulled me to him. I pulled him closer to me and we stayed lie that for a while until he pulled away and pulled me into his room. Closing the door behind us.

He kissed me on the lips lightly. I wanted more, but I didn't know if Edward did so I let him pull away.

"I think its your bed time." Edward said, walking over to the bed with me and laying down with me.

I was just about to go to sleep when Edward's door flew open. I turned toward the noise and there was Alice.

"Sorry, but Edward I think you need to SEE something." Everyone stayed quiet for a while. Knowing what Alice and Edward's powers were I knew what they were doing.

"When?" Edward asked almost immediately.

"I don't know." Alice said before walking away, closing the door behind her.

"What is it Edward?" I asked sleeply.

"Nothing Bella. Don't worry."

"Edward tell me please." I begged. He really had me curious. He sighed deeply before speaking.

"Alice had a vision that you were going to be taken by my enemy."

"Who is that?" I barely could keep my eyes open.

"James, he had a little coven of his own. Victoria and Louis...or Lauren...No! Laurent, that's it." He said. I sat up. I was almost to tired to care, almost.

"What? Edward? Why-"

"Bella, Bella, calm down. We are not going to let it happen. You will be fine. I promise." With his reasurring words calmed me down. I laid back down and fell asleep.

Edward woke me in the morning and I was not quite ready to get up.

"Bella, wake up. We are going to your home today." He said.

"Why?" I asked groggly.

"Because, James is coming here and we need to get away. Plus I thought you might want to get some of your things that were left."

"Fine." I said sitting up.

"Wear your riding clothes. We are going to go through the forest." Edward left and I quickly got ready to go riding. I pickedup my father's sword. I knew that Edward would be with me, but I remembered the last time and I was not going to go with out a weapon even if Iw as with Edward.

I guessed Edward would be in the stables and when I walked in and found him I knew I was right.

"Edward?" I said. He turned around to look at me.

"Bella." He said, greeting me.

I went over to help him. He was saddling his horse. Mine was already saddled. He finished up then lifted me up on my horse. He got on his then started to trott. I followed him out when he started to go faster and faster. Edward was on his huge stallion and I was on my horse. He was of course faster than me and I had to run my horse harder. After an hour I stopped. Edward's horse might be strong enough to take it, but mine was not going much longer. Edward stopped his horse when he heard that I had, turning around and meeting me.

Before he could reach me I was pulled away and everything became a blur. Then I was thrown on the ground, hard. I hit my head and I could smell the blood. I was there yet not there. Like it is right before you pass out. Which was what I was about to do.

Edward and another man were walking in a circle around each other then it all became a mess of blurs. I passed out before I could see who won and who lost.

**Edward PVO:**

The fight with James was easy. I easily dismembered him and burned him. I was glad that Bella was out so she could not see this. I knew that it was wrong to say that, but i didn't want her to see me like that. When James was safely dead for good, I ran over to Bella. The time that it took seemed longer to me, but really it only took about three minutes.

I rushed over to Bella. James had not been easy with her and she was badly bruised and had cuts all over her. Her hand also seemed to be broken. I picked her up and ran her back to the house with out even thinking about anything.

**Bella PVO:**

When I woke up I was instanly hit by the pain. I didn't look around. I didn't move a muscle. It all still hurt. I felt as if I was going to die. No. I felt like I was in the process of dying. I started to cry. My head was hurting and my wrist was killing me. (please remember that back then there was no pain meds)

I suddenly felt something cold on the side of my face and I opened my eyes. Edward was looking at me with a pained look on his face.

"Bella? How are you?"

"Uh.." It was the only thing that I could get out. It was the only thing that my body would allow me to say.

"I'm sorry Bella. This was all my fault. Alice said you would feel better tommorow though." I wanted to tell him that it was not his fault, but I was in too much pain and I just didn't feel like it.

"Get some sleep Bella. I will be right here." He said, slidding his hand through mine just as my eyes closed.

&&&&&

Edward was right. When I woke up I felt much better. I was able to actually move a little bit. I was incredibly tired through it all though. I had gotten barely any sleep at all, having night mares through out the night of James getting to Edward. That was the one thing I feared most. Like, it was okay if he got to me and Edward was fine, but if Edward got hurt, with me or not, I was terrified.

I wanted him to know how much I loved him.

I wanted him to say it back. I wanted to be able to kiss him all the time. When ever I wanted. I wanted to be with Edward for ever. And by forever I meant forever. I wanted Edward to change me. I knew I was thinking to far ahead. I mean, he kissed me, but, he didn't say 'hey bella I love you' or anything close.

And who would like me? What would give Edward reason to like me? I am an average looking girl, skinny, and I am clumsy. He could easily find someone else, someone better. Much better. Edward was perfect. The man of every girl's dream. I just had to hope that I was enough for him and he didn't want someone else.

"Edward?" I called. I had just woken up from a nap and I wanted Edward to be with me.

"Yes?" He said walking in the door and closing it behind him, then coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Don't leave me." I said, fear evident in my voice.

"Bella, I will not leave you, but trust me when I say you will be fine. I will keep you safe, my love." My love? What does that mean? No Bella. No. It was just a common thing for him to say. Nothing serious. Right?

"I'm scared Edward. I feel like something bad is going to happen." I said closing my eyes and opening them slowly to stare into his worried ones.

"I'm sorry Bella. This is all probably my fault."

"Don't be sorry Edward."

"Easier said than done." He replied, glancing away from me. Suddenly Alice walked into the room just as she had before telling Edward about James. This time her expresion was not much different. They all looked calm around me. Edward and her had a silent conversation then Alive left.

"Edward...?" I questioned.

"It isn't over yet." He stated.

Thanks for all your reviews, sorry it took so long for me to get this out... I have a speech to give at a convention over child development so I have been preparing for it. I'm sorry it isn't longer... I planned one extending it, but I haven't gotten much sleep lately and now is the perfect time...

Thanks,

XOXO,

NoThisIsNotChelz


End file.
